


Break the bad luck streak

by Allthejohndave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am MariChat trash and I will write it, this is one of the many ways i imagine this ship sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthejohndave/pseuds/Allthejohndave
Summary: Can Marinette break her bad luck streak in her love life?





	Break the bad luck streak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It took me a bit to get this out of my head. If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, or anything please comment! I appreciate any and all feedback I get! (I also need some ideas for some fics cuz ya girl is literally just thinking about MariChat all the time). 
> 
> ~thanks so much <3

She knew what conversation was coming. She knew she was finally going to hear the words she's been aching to listen to. After the previous akuma attack Chat Noir held Ladybug back for a second after their fist bump. 

"My Ladybug, you know I cherish you as my partner right?" Chat smiled at her as she nodded at him. "I just want to make it a little more clear again for you. I cherish you as my partner and my friend, nothing more anymore okay? I won't be _bugging_ you anymore." Chat winked at her as he catapulted away on his baton. 

Marinette stood in a bit of a shock. She knew Chat wanted to say this to her for a while, but she never thought he would actually do it. He confessed to Marinette that he's been falling for someone else about a month ago. He thinks he is finally over his crush for Ladybug. He said he just needed to tell her now to make it real. To really prove to himself that he is over her. 

Chat opened up to Marinette about his feelings and even about his home life after visiting her home nearly every week to hang out. He trusted her with so much information and she took it all in superlatively. She was someone that he could open up to with no hesitation. She has seen a side of him she never knew he had. Slowly, but surely, she has fallen for him. 

She did feel a bit guilty though. How could she really let herself fall for Chat knowing she denies him as Ladybug? What would really come of them if she were to win his heart as Marinette? She couldn't keep her secret from him if they do become a couple. It wouldn't be right to keep her superhero life hidden from him. But even then how could they become a couple if she only knows him as Chat Noir? If he were to reveal himself to her it would seriously eat her alive if she didn't tell him she is Ladybug. But that would just hurt him so much. How could she tell him that she's Ladybug after all this time they've spent together?

"I finally did it Mari," Chat beamed at her as he jumped down from the railing on her balcony. She jesterred to him to sit down in the chair across from hers. They sat in silence. Sharing looks and small smiles before looking away at anything else in the balcony. Mari smiles softly at Chat and opens her mouth to speak. Instead she just bites her lower lip and looks away. 

"So do you feel okay?" she finally asked. 

"I feel good honestly. It's like an entire weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel like I can really focus on being a better partner for Ladybug now that I'm not head over heels for her. It took me a while to get at this point though, don't get me wrong Mari. But at some point, enough is enough. I had to accept that she doesn't see me that way." Chat leaned further back into his chair crossing his arms behind his head. 

Chat asks her genuinely, "Actually Mari, if you want, I could tell you who I'm crushing on now. It won't give away who I am though sorry to disappoint. But if it's too weird or anything I don't mind keeping it to myself. I just feel like I can trust you. You're such an amazing person to me Mari. You don't really care that I'm Chat Noir. You just speak to me. The real me. The person I am inside." 

He turned his head towards Marinette to read her face. Mari's expression softened at hearing his words of encouragement. 

"Chat.." she spoke softly now facing her entire body at him. However she knew, deep down, that was not his real name. She knew he wasn't 'Chat Noir'. He was more than just his name. He was a simple boy who she grew to care about immensely. He was the boy who stole away her heart, piece by piece on her balcony in the fresh French air. "You can trust me with anything. I don't mind helping you out with this new crush you have," she giggled. 

She would help her kitty because it meant being able to see him happy. Yeah she wouldn't be entirely happy, hell she knew she would be jealous! But who was she to think that a superhero would really care about her, a clumsy girl who liked to design clothes. 

Chat sat up and criss-crossed his legs, now facing Marinette. "Well, before we get into my crush, how are you doing with yours?" 

Marinette shifted a little in her chair, "um.. it's.. I have given up on him honestly Chat. Don't get me wrong, he's a great person. He's still a good friend to me. I think I've also reached the point where I have to accept that he doesn't see me the way I used to see him." Marinette looked down at her lap. Was she really going to tell Chat her true feelings for him? Should she? How would this make any sense for them? What if he freaks out and decides he can't be friends with her because of her crush on him? 

Chat looked at Marinette for what felt like 5 minutes, saying nothing. "That sucks for him." 

"Pft. No, I don't think it works like that kitty. I think I'm the sucker here. Do you know how many guys I declined in the hopes that he would notice me?" she said shaking her head looking out into the city. "Who knows what could have been if I would have took my head out of the clouds and really looked at what was going on." 

Chat Noir stood up, and walked over to the balcony railing. He turned around and faced Marinette leaning backwards on the railing, "Now now Mari. No need to dwell in the past! What is done is done. Now it's time to think about the future."

Marinette laughed lightly, "Of course. I have to plan who is the next guy I'll be head over heels with for him to ignore me! I have to set a trend here." 

"What if you don't have to?" Chat started to push himself off the railing.

"What if, someone was ready to give you their heart? Do you think you'd be able to break your streak of bad luck?" Chat asked, now at the end of her chair, leaning slightly on it. 

Marinette moved in her chair, now facing Chat Noir. "It depends on who it is. I can't give my heart to just anyone you know," Marinette looked up at Char Noir with just her eyes, trying to read anything in his face. 

"Oh no that's right princess, you have to chose wisely. Actually, I'd like to take you up on your offer. I think you actually could help me with my crush," Chat was now holding Marinette's upper arms with his hands, making sure to maintain eye contact with her. 

Marinette smirked leaning closer to Chat, "I think I might be able to help you. But you have to tell me what girl you want your _paws_ on." 

"I don't mean to _scratch on a post_ the moment it's unoccupied.. but if you would do me the honors?" Marinette held Chat's cheeks with her hands and leaned forward to kiss him. She separated their lips and rested her forehead on his, "As long as you break my bad luck streak kitty."


End file.
